Lunch With The Robbins
by Marymel
Summary: Greg, Morgan and Jackson enjoy lunch with Doc Robbins and his wife, and Jackson meets a new friend.


**Jackson is my original character, but that is all I own.**

**Since I wrote a story about Jackson meeting Mrs. Barbara for the first time, I had to write one about Jackson meeting Doc and his wife Judy. I've mentioned how Jackson enjoys spending time with the two of them, and I love Morgan's friendship with Doc Robbins. So, I thought it would be cool to write a story where the five of them enjoy lunch together. And...enough rambling! Hope you enjoy! Please read and review!**

Morgan Brody and Al Robbins had been good friends since Morgan arrived in Vegas. And, since she and Greg had helped close a case clearing Al's wife Judy of murder, Al and Judy had even more respect for both Morgan and Greg Sanders. So, when Jackson Sanders came to live with his father, Doc and Judy wanted to welcome the little boy into the extended crime lab family.

Greg pulled his car into the Robbins' driveway, and Morgan looked at Jackson in the back seat and smiled. "We're going to have lunch with a couple of friends of your daddy's and mine."

"Yeah, Jacks. You remember seeing Doc at the lab?" Greg asked.

Jackson nodded. "He nice."

Greg opened Jackson's door, unbuckled Jackson's seat belt and pulled the little boy out of his car seat. "Yeah, Doc's really cool. And he really likes you."

Jackson giggled as Greg carried him to the door, Morgan walking beside them.

Judy Robbins opened her front door and smiled. "There you are!"

Jackson quietly looked at Judy, and smiled when he saw Al walk up behind her. "Hi," he said quietly.

"Hi, Greg," Al said with a smile. "Hello, Jackson."

The little boy smiled at his father's good friend. "Hi," he said with a bit more confidence.

Judy smiled softly at the little boy in Greg's arms. "Hello, sweetheart."

Jackson smiled slightly, but wouldn't release Greg's shoulders.

Morgan hugged Al and Judy. "Thank you for inviting us."

"Oh, it's our pleasure," Judy said. "As soon as Al told me about Jackson, I had to meet him."

Seeing Morgan and Greg interact with Al and Judy made Jackson less apprehensive. He smiled when Judy walked up to Greg.

"Hello, Jackson," she said softly. "Al told me you were handsome. He was right."

"Fank you," Jackson said softly.

"You're welcome." Judy smiled at Greg. "Congratulations. He's beautiful."

"Thank you," Greg said with a smile. He smiled at his son in his arms. "This is Doc's wife, Mrs. Judy."

Jackson said nothing, but smiled softly.

Al and Judy ushered the young family into their house and led them to the table.

"I hope chicken salad is okay," Judy said.

"It's fine," Morgan said.

Greg set Jackson down, but the little boy stayed close to his father's side. "Thank you again for doing this," he said.

"It's our pleasure," Al said. He smiled at Jackson. "If I remember correctly, you like chocolate milk."

Jackson smiled. "Yeah!"

He set a glass of Jackson's favorite drink on the table and everyone sat down to lunch.

"You know, Greg." Judy began, "Al was right...Jackson looks just like you."

Greg smiled. He was about to thank her when Jackson said, "He looks like me!"

The grown-ups all smiled at the sweet boy. "You're a handsome young man," Judy told him.

Jackson smiled. He already liked Al, and was beginning to like Judy just as much.

The lunch continued when a soft mew was heard. Jackson looked over toward the kitchen and saw a gray tabby cat. "Kitty," he said softly.

Al smiled. "That's Cinder, and she might want some of your lunch."

"Is kitty nice?" Jackson asked.

"Mm-hmm," Judy said. She got out of her chair and walked over to Jackson. "Greg, may I?" Greg nodded, and Judy lifted Jackson out of his chair.

Cinder looked at the new little person in the house with curiosity. Judy crouched down next to Jackson. "Come here, Cinder." The cat walked over to Judy and rubbed her hand.

"Give me your hand," she told Jackson softly. The little boy shyly held out his hand, and Cinder sniffed and licked his fingers. Jackson giggled softly. "Dat tickles!"

"Yeah?" Judy asked with a soft laugh.

Cinder rubbed her head on Jackson's hand.

"Aww," Morgan said. "That means she likes you."

"I like Cinder," Jackson said. "She pwetty." Jackson petted the cat's soft fur.

Greg smiled, watching his son with the Robbins and their cat. He never knew he could be so happy just enjoying lunch with family and friends.

"Daddy, Cinder like me!" Jackson said, smiling at his father.

"She sure does," Greg said.

Al and Morgan both laughed softly. "You know," Al began, "I know D.B.'s wife has offered to take care of Jackson while you're at work...but if you ever need another babysitter..."

Greg smiled at his good friend and colleague. "You would do that?"

"Of course! He's a wonderful kid, and we'd love to."

"And it looks like Jackson and Cinder get along just fine," Judy added.

Cinder purred loudly as Jackson petted her. Jackson giggled. "I like Cinder!"

Judy laughed softly. "I think she likes you, too."

"An' I like you, too," Jackson told Judy.

"Aww," Judy said as she put her arm around Jackson and hugged the sweet boy. "I like you, too."

Greg picked a piece of chicken off his plate and walked over to Jackson and Judy. "Think you might like to come over and play with Cinder sometime?"

Jackson laughed when Cinder ate the chicken out of Greg's hand. "Daddy, you gib Cinder a treat!"

"You want to try?" Al asked as he brought over a small piece of chicken.

Al had barely given the chicken to Jackson when the cat took it right out of his hand. Jackson laughed and pulled his hand towards him. "He tooked it!"

Greg smiled at his happy son. "He sure did."

Jackson giggled as Cinder licked her lips and rubbed her head against Jackson's legs. "Cinders is cool!"

All the adults laughed softly at the cat and sweet little boy. "Looks like she thinks you're pretty cool, too," Greg said.

Jackson giggled and laid his head on Greg's shoulder. "We cool," he said.

Greg kissed Jackson's forehead. "Yeah, you're cool."

**The End.**


End file.
